


if you're down

by mytsukkishine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Iruka Catching The Bouquet Gives Me Life, Iruka loves Naruto so much, KakaIru Week 2020, Kakashi Hatake Best Husbando, M/M, POV Umino Iruka, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like ninjas, prompt: wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: As Kakashi and Iruka celebrated Naruto and Hinata’s wedding, Iruka couldn’t help but remember their own wedding. And of course, it made Kakashi realize that damn, he wanted to marry Iruka once more.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101
Collections: KakaIru Week 2020





	if you're down

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey!~  
> hope you will like this tooth-rotting fluff i wrote!  
> it's been a while ahahah so enjoy!
> 
> excuse any wrong grammar & stuff ^^
> 
> shoutout to IonFusion, been discussing this with her, and I hope her week will be good! take care kohai <3

The people around cheered happily as Naruto and Hinata shared their first kiss as a married couple. Finally, Iruka thought as he stood by the side, waiting patiently as people started to gather around the newlyweds, congratulating them. 

Naruto would soon have his own family to protect and care of. Iruka couldn’t help but get a little teary as he remembered that boy who always caused havoc through the village, painted the monument multiple times, and shouted through the air that he would be the next Hokage. 

Admittedly, Iruka missed those moments, but this- to be able to see Naruto genuinely happy filled his heart. After all his hardships, and sacrifices for Konohagakure, Naruto deserved all of these. 

Iruka then felt a hand enveloping his and he quickly snapped his gaze to his left before smiling. Kakashi was beaming at him for sure, even though it’s covered by his mask. He knew Kakashi was equally as happy as him. They’ve been through a lot, Kakashi had also seen Naruto’s growth and- and a tear fell down Iruka's eyes, followed by another, then another until Kakashi was hugging him, chuckling while whispering comforting words.

Some of Iruka’s former students who were present at the event were smiling happily as Iruka cried on Kakashi’s shoulder. They understood him, of course, they would. Iruka was there for Naruto all the way, and as his little boy got married, he couldn’t help but feel so proud of him. 

Iruka only pulled back when he felt another warm hand on his back. He sniffed, turning around to see who it was only to be greeted by Naruto’s teary smile with Hinata by his side. 

“Iruka-touchan…” Naruto called out softly. 

“Naruto...” Iruka didn’t even let him talk as he engulfed Naruto in a tight hug. He’s much taller than him, but Iruka couldn’t care less. He sobbed on his shoulder while Naruto tried his best to calm him down, Kakashi and Hinata helping after. 

He couldn’t help it, okay?

He just loved Naruto so much, and he’s so happy for him. 

After the little moment he caused, Iruka had embarrassingly apologized to the guests, and to Naruto and Hinata, who only shook their heads and told Iruka how much they love and appreciate him. 

“You’re feeling okay now?” Kakashi asked softly, his hand was on Iruka’s back, rubbing soothing circles. Iruka nodded and leaned in closer, pressing his nose against the clothed cheek of his husband.

“Yes, thank you.” 

“Good to hear, come on, Hinata’s going to toss the bouquet now.” And as Kakashi guided them to a safe place behind some awaiting kunoichis and civilians that were hoping to catch the bouquet, Iruka was smiling as he watched happily Hinata blushing madly as the event’s host explained the bouquet toss procedure. 

“You know, just thinking that Naruto and Hinata will soon have kids warms me,” Iruka started, his eyes glued to the crowd that gathered excitedly towards the center, “Imagine little Narutos running around.”

“Would that be a good thing?” Kakashi joked and the couple laughed as the host began counting down.

“Naruto look-a-like causing havoc? I wonder if I’ll get to shout on top of my lungs again,” Iruka commented and chuckled. Both adults watched as Hinata turned around, ready to throw the bouquet. 

Iruka then glanced at Kakashi with a pout, “Kakashi,” Iruka called out as he brought his arms out, “imagine me holding their first child, and I might-”

Iruka paused once he felt something on his hands. Both he and Kakashi looked down, and Iruka’s mouth fell open, face turning red by the second as he saw the bouquet Hinata held earlier on his hands. 

Apparently, Iruka’’s the one who caught it. 

Cheers and teasing whistles erupted all around, and both his and Kakashi’s face were red as they looked at one another. Soon enough, Iruka thought it was Kiba who initiated it first, people were encouraging them to share a kiss.

Iruka even heard Konohamaru wolf-whistling. That kid! 

Embarrassment flooded Iruka’s veins- not because he’s embarrassed of kissing Kakashi, no, it’s just that he never expected to be the center of attention. After a few more cheers, Kakashi was the first one to move. He quickly grabbed Iruka by the waist, pulled him downwards with his hands supporting his neck and lower back. 

And in a blink of an eye, Iruka felt Kakashi’s clothed lips touch his. 

A series of groans and awe echoed, and Iruka guessed that some of them were disappointed because they thought they’d be able to see Kakashi with his mask down. But of course, Iruka’s husband was unpredictable and witty. 

As he was pulled back up, Iruka was a giggling mess with his ears and cheeks all red, while Kakashi only sported his infamous eye smile, but Iruka knew all too well that he’s also a blushing mess behind that mask. 

After they stupidly blushed their way out of the attention, Iruka and Kakashi sat down on a table together with some familiar faces. There was Kurenai with little Mirai, talking happily with Shino and Sakura. Lee was also beside Kakashi but was too occupied with Gai and Tenten. 

Needless to say, it was a great day and Iruka couldn’t stop staring at the bouquet in his hands as the event went on. He hasn’t put it down yet, he didn’t know why, but he liked the feeling of holding it, of feeling those flowers in his hands and their scent entering his nostrils. 

It somehow reminded Iruka of the day he got married to Kakashi, well he wasn’t holding a bouquet this big, only a small one that contained three roses. But it was enough, getting married to Kakashi was a dream and Iruka couldn’t ask for more. 

“Iruka,” Kakashi whispered right next to him and the brunet looked up, expression softening as Kakashi’s eyes greeted him, “I have a question.” 

“Go shoot,” Iruka smiled as Kakashi leaned in closer to nuzzle his covered nose against the side of his face.

Crowd chatters echoed through the reception area, music was blaring behind mixing with other people’s laughter, and the clattering of plates and cutleries, but Iruka heard him clearly. So clear that he couldn’t respond right away. 

Kakashi asked him again, and then fresh tears started to pool his eyes once more. 

“Will you marry me again?” Kakashi asked sincerely, voice low and deep. 

Iruka quickly put the bouquet on his lap and adjusted his body so he was facing his husband. 

“What? What do you-”

“We’ve been married for nine years now, I want to marry you again.” The way Kakashi’s eyes sparked seriousness melted Iruka’s heart. Even though Kakashi might be a little childish and competitive, especially when it comes to his attention - Kakashi and Naruto always fought about it, even to this day. 

Kakashi never failed to amaze Iruka. 

Well, he’s the Rokudaime. 

And his husband. 

Iruka nodded as he tried to stop himself from releasing a sob, but failed when Kakashi engulfed him in a hug. He didn’t care anymore if all eyes were on them, or that Mirai was calling out his name and asking Kurenai why he was crying. All Iruka cared about was the man in front of him. 

Iruka and Kakashi suddenly groaned as a pair of arms engulfed them in a very tight hug. Iruka laughed out loud, Kakashi released a tired sigh while murmuring his complaint, but of course, it was Naruto who’s hugging them, there’s no stopping the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy you made it!
> 
> kudos and comments are super duper appreciated <3
> 
> thank you ~
> 
> if u wanna talk to me, hmu ~ i don't bite :3c  
> [tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22)  
> discord: mytsukkishine#7169


End file.
